smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Triforce/Part 6
Glovey stops when he sees a big warning sign in front of him. He puts down everyone and begins to read it. Glovey: The Lost Woods. Warning, anyone who enters these woods may end up lost. Do Not Enter. Hmm… Yup, we are definitely being welcomed in. Smurfette: Oh no Glovey. What if we all end up lost in here? Smurfette gets frighten and begins to hold onto Glovey as she shakes. Glovey: Hey everything is going to be okay. Glovey begins to wipe the tears away from Smurfette’s face as she smiles back. Gutsy puts his hand on Glovey’s shoulder. Glovey turns his head to see Claire and Aksel smile back with relief. Glovey: And besides! We aren’t all alone here. Glovey puts his fingers on his lips to make a loud whistle. From the trees, Chitter jumps down. Glovey: Chitter, we are going to need your help. Are you in? Chitter responds by standing tall and saluting Glovey. Glovey: Alright! Now let’s go find that sword! Everyone is seen marching together looking around every patch of grass. Soon, all the Smurfs follow Chitter who climbs on top of a tree. Every Smurf then separates into separate directions. Gutsy and Claire are seen cutting bushes and twigs with a sword. Aksel is seen walking around as he moves leaves aside that block his passage. Glovey uses his tornado spin to sweep away various leaves as Smurfette follows behind him. The Smurfs all end up going into one direction, leading to a dead end. They all stare at what appears to be a Giant rock. Gutsy: Ah Smurf! We were so close! Aksel: Now hold on. Glovey, do you think you could use some of your magic to move this rock, or possibly destroy it? Glovey: I don’t know. I can try I guess. Glovey gets closer and takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He turns around and quickly performs his star kick, unleashing flying stars along with a kick, making the rock break. Many pebbles fly all over the air, revealing yet another underworld entrance. Glovey decides to take a look and quickly gasps. Gutsy: What is it laddie? Glovey: Uhm… I think we have company… Out of the hole jumps out the Doppelganger, yet again. Doppelganger: Did you miss your brother from hell Smurf? Ha ha ha ha! Glovey: No problem. I beat you once, I can beat you again. Shamone… Out of nowhere, Ganon appears and tries to zap Glovey. A bolt of lightning is seen heading towards the gloved Smurf. Smurfette acts quickly and pushes Glovey out of the way, risking her life to save her husband. Glovey sees in horror as Smurfette appears lying on the ground. Tears begin to run down his eyes as he lowers his fedora and performs his star pointer at Ganon, who only laughs as the stars fly past him. The doppelganger quickly piles himself on top of Glovey and begins to fire him with jolts of electricity. Glovey kicks him up and makes him fall near the hole. Glovey pulls him by his shirt and unleashed his star punch, sending the clone back to the underworld unconscious. Ganon appears nervous, then grins. Ganon: Hmph! It doesn’t matter Smurf. If you want to save your fellow sister, you’ll need to find her true love to save her, otherwise you’ll have no choice but to come to me and surrender your Smurf aura. Think about it gloved one! Ha ha ha! Ganon teleports away, leaving all the Smurfs very sad, except for Glovey. Aksel: Why aren’t you sad Glovey? Oh dear… He has lost it. Claire: Hold on guys… I think he’s onto something. Glovey smiles and kneels down to Smurfette’s body. He then takes off his fedora. Glovey: Smurfette never was my sister. I’m her husband. Gutsy: Of course! That’s why those Smurfs were so Smurfed with you! Glovey: Well Smurfette… I guess It’s time I returned the favor huh… Glovey lifts Smurfette’s face and gives her a kiss. As he does, his glow begins to fade and his clothes change back to normal, loosing his super powers. While this happens, Smurfette’s color returns and her wounds disappear. She slowly opens her eyes and gets up with a super hyper feeling. Smurfette: Wow Glovey! She then runs to Glovey and hugs him tight. Smurfette: You really love me! Glovey: Oh Smurfette! I thought I was going to lose you. Promise me you’ll never do anything like that again. Gutsy: Well, you lost your transformation. Glovey: It was worth it to give up my energy. But let’s not worry guys. We’re halfway there. I can feel it. And besides, look. Glovey points at foot prints that lead to another trail. Aksel: Excellent find Glovey! Claire: Are ye sure these footprints will lead us to the blade? Glovey: Well… either to the blade or trouble. Either way, we have each others backs. Gutsy: Right then! Let’s move out! The Smurfs and Chitter continue walking down the trail as they follow the footsteps. They run into a young man. Gutsy and Claire quickly run to him. Claire: Ahoy there! Bairn! It’s us! The man turns around and is surprised to see the Smurfs. He appears the same as the hero named Link, who was described by Spryte based on the same clothing and appearance. Glovey: Wait Guys, I think Bairn isn’t who he claims he is. Link: So you’re the ones who took Ganon’s Triforce and made him pop out again. You know, you kinda did me a favor. The princess was pretty ticked at me for failing to retrieve it myself. I could make it up if I finally defeat Ganon once and for all. Glovey: You’re gonna have to get in line. I also have a few things to settle with him as well. Link: Glad we’re on the same team. My name isn’t really Bairn. My name is Link. Link kneels down to shake the little hands of the Smurfs. Gutsy: So why did you lie about your name? Link: You probably noticed that Hyrule isn’t like the rest of Europe. I couldn’t let anyone find out about our secret country side, so I had to hide my identity as well. You know, to prevent anyone from finding out where I’m from. Claire: Fair enough I suppose. Link: To make a long story short, my weapon the Crissword was what I had been using to defeat the forces of evil. According to Zelda, heroes from a long time ago had used this legendary sword called the Master Sword. Glovey: That’s why we’re here. Princess Zelda told us about being able to find it in the Lost Woods, but we haven’t had much luck without any guidance. Link: Ha. On the other hand… Link lifts up his hand high, revealing but a third Triforce; The Triforce of Courage. The emblem had a golden glow on his right hand. Link: I had been guided here by the spirit of the Triforce. I can see you no longer have your own. Glovey: I don’t really know what happened, but it’s safely in the hands of the princess. It Both Triforces had connected, thus seperating from me. Come to think about it, I think that’s how I was able to draw so much power and how I was able to get us all this far. Link: Wrong my little friend. Your wisdom, power, or courage doesn’t come from ancient relics. They come from you. You are willing to fight on for those you love, making you the stronger person. Glovey smiles as he realizes that what Link had said was true. Link: The Triforce of Courage has been guiding many heroes throughout time, well according to Zelda. She said that I had to use my instincts to find the sword on my own. The Triforce will lead you to the Master Sword she says. Ugh! I’ve been roaming almost all of Europe already. Gutsy: Cheer up laddie! That’s where we come in. Glovey: We’ll help you find it! Just lead the way and we’ll follow. Link: It’s not that far from here according to the signal my Triforce is giving. There’s nothing but a dead end here though. The Smurfs all look around and see nothing but twigs and tree stumps. They all go separate ways. Glovey begins to pull leaves from a small stump and uncovers a hole. The hole appears to have many vines around it. Glovey: Hey Gutsy! Come here for a sec. Gutsy runs and notices the secret passage discovered by Glovey. He pulls out his sword and begins slashing the vines off then stabs his blade on the ground to remember the locations they are at. Both Smurfs enter the hole and end up in a grove filled with many puddles of water. There appears to be nothing but trees and cardinal birds all over the place. Glovey and Gutsy begin crawling and stop at a puddle when they see a reflection of a big sword on a pedestal. Glovey: Gutsy? Gutsy: I see it laddie… I see it… Both Smurfs get up and run back to tell the others. Glovey and Gutsy: We found it! We found the Master Sword! Link: Really?! Where?! Glovey: It’s behind this wall. Link: Stand back guys! I can get us through this. Link pulls out from his pocket small round bombs that grow in size after he holds them in his hand and lights them. He places them on the wall and picks up the Smurfs to run and take cover. Chitter runs off to hide behind a tree stump. The bombs explode, breaking the walls to reveal the light of the Sun that is coming from the other side. Everyone then runs over to the grove and see the altar where the Master Sword rests. Link: Whoa! Talk about a sweet looking blade. Link puts his sword in his pocket and as he does so, it begins to shrink so it can fit better. Link walks up the pedestal and grabs the blade. He slowly begins to gently pull it out and he holds it proud in the air. Claire: How does it feel? Link: It’s kinda hard to explain… I feel energy flowing right through me. I definitely feel ready. It’s time to take on Ganon! Let’s go everyone! Link picks up the Smurfs and puts them on his pack and runs off slashing all the vines and branches that get on his way. He exists the forest and climbs on his horse and rides towards the direction of the castle. The Smurfs are seen sticking their heads out of the pack. Glovey: So where are we going now? Link: Hyrule. We need Zelda to open an Underworld portal so we can take Ganon out in his turf once and for all. All the Smurfs: Underworld?! Smurfette: Glovey! You’re evil look a like is there! Glovey: Darn. If only there was a… Shooting star! Hotdog! Glovey points at the shooting star that passes in the sky near them. He closes his eyes quickly and begins to make his wish, transforming into the Enchanted Smurf again. Glovey: Shee-heee! That’s what I’m talking about. I’m not sure how long this will last, but I hope it will be enough to keep my evil twin busy. Link finally stops and runs inside the castle and storms the palace doors open. To his surprise, Spryte is seen prisoner in glass bottle. He points the Master Sword at it, unleashing a beam that breaks the bottle and frees Spryte. Link: Sweet! It’s just like my Crissword, but better! Spryte: Link! You saved me! Ooooh, where did you get that nice sword? Link: No time Spryte! Where’s Zelda?! Spryte: She’s in the next room with Ganon and his minions. Link: What?! Link rushes to the next door and kicks it open. Ganon is seen holding Zelda with a magic barrier. Moblins surround the room, along with both Triforces. Ganon: Oh goody, goody! The third Triforce has arrived, along with the delicious Smurf essence! Link: Let her go Ganon. This fight is between you and me. Ganon: Oh Link… You always were so violent. Zelda: Link! What are you waiting for?! Finish him off with the Master Sword! Don’t waste any time! Link: Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me, princess! Ganon: What?! You have the Master Sword already?! No matter. I have both The Triforce of Wisdom and Power in my possession along with your princess. I will spare Hyrule if you hand over the Smurfs and your Trifroce. Your choice boy. Ha ha ha! Glovey: Pssst! Link, throw me at Ganon. Trust me. Link: I hope you know what you’re doing. Glovey: You have no idea. Glovey Smiles as his body and eyes glow blue with his Enchanted Smurf transformation. Link picks up Glovey and tosses him at Ganon. Glovey opens his arms and covers Ganon’s face as he struggles to remove the Smurf from him. Ganon: AAAGH! Get this monkey off of me! All the Smurfs jump out as they begin to attack the Moblins and distract them. Link begins to zap numerous Moblins with his sword beams. Spryte stays on Link’s focus as she uses her magic to make him levitate as he swoops around the Moblins and zaps them all until only a few are left. Ganon continues to struggle with Glovey. Glovey appears to be laughing and having the time of his life. Glovey: Wheeeee! Ganon: Get off you me you little rat! Ganon manages to pull on Glovey’s tail, making Glovey freeze. Glovey: Ow! Huh? That hurt… Ganon grabs Glovey and begins to squeeze him. Ganon: I would so love the pleasure of dispatching you myself Smurf. But I have somebody who is dying to take care of you instead. Ganon tosses Glovey on the ground. Glovey opens his eyes and looks up to see the Doppelganger, again. Glovey: Oh why me… Doppelganger: I am going to enjoy destroying you! When I’m done, I will be the only Glovey Smurf left! Bwa ha ha! Glovey gets up as he fixes his hat and wipes himself. Glovey: You forgot one thing evil me. I’m the Glovey that actually wears the glove here! The evil clone begins to mimic Glovey’s magic abilities, but a dark twist. Rather than shooting stars, he begins to shoot black bubbles and fire. Glovey: Nice tricks. Let’s see you handle this! Glovey approaches the clone and lets him have his Star punch, followed by his Star kick. Both Smurfs lunge at each other and grab each others arms as they struggle. The clone appears frustrated, while Glovey appears to keep his cool as he smiles and fights back. Link is seen finishing off the last Moblin. The princess appears desperate as she sees the two Smurfs fighting. Zelda: Link! Aim your Master sword at the gloved Smurf and fire a beam at him! Link: Are you nuts?! Zelda: Just do it! Remember, you can’t hurt innocents! Link fires a sword beam at Glovey. The doppelganger runs to take cover. He jumps out again, only to his surprise to find Glovey glowing with more power. Glovey appears to have his blue Smurf aura out and his eyes appear bright yellow. Glovey: This will send you back to the underworld without a portal. Glovey makes a gun with his hands and he points at the clone, releasing a rainbow that heads straight towards the doppelganger. Doppelganger: Oh Smurf… The clone gets a hit, and vanishes as he leaves behind a bright flash. Glovey fires the same rainbow beam at Zelda’s barrier, freeing her from her prison. Everyone surrounds Ganon. Link: It’s over Ganon. Ganon: Not so fast! I still have both Triforces in my possession! Glovey: You mean these?! Glovey is seen holding both, making them disappear as they go inside of him. Ganon: No! I was so close! Link: Say goodnight Ganon! You’re going back to hell. Link zaps Ganon once, making him suffer in pain. He zaps him again, making him fall down to the ground. Ganon: Damn you! Link: Bye bye. Link smiles as he zaps Ganon third third time, making him disappear for good. Link drops the Master Sword and lets himself fall on his knees. Link: Phew! It’s finally over. Zelda: You do it Link. You have really proved yourself worthy of the hero’s title. Link: Really? How about a kiss? Zelda: Ugh! You still haven’t changed a bit though! Link: Aw come on princess. I did save the day, didn’t I? Help me out here Smurfs. Glovey: Your highness, this man really did help us out. Without him, We really wouldn’t have beat Ganon. Zelda: Well, I suppose you did earn it. Link: Alright! Wait! Smurfs, hold onto Spryte! Spryte: Now wait just a darn second! The Smurfs quickly hold Spryte as Zelda finally kisses Link. Zelda: How was that? Link smiles and runs around the room in joy. Link: Zelda kissed me! Zelda kissed me! Ha! In your face Spryte! The princess is seen laughing as Spryte makes a frown. Spryte: You’re lucky the Smurfs were here to stop me from stopping you two. Glovey: I guess this means it’s time for us to go now. Gutsy: That’s right eh… It’s over… Claire: I guess… Zelda: Are you sure you can’t stay a bit longer? Glovey: I’m afraid not. Our Papa Smurf must be worried sick about Smurfette here. Zelda: Glovey Smurf, In behalf of my kingdom, I thank you for aiding us in out time of need. You will not be forgotten here. Everyone will know your name and your story will live on for generations to come. Thank you. Glovey: Hey, no problem. The Smurfs are all seen running outside to Chitter. They are all seen walking together back through the forest. As the Smurfs turn around to see the kingdom one last time, they notice it has completely disappeared, almost as if there was nothing there in the first place. Glovey looks at his hand and sees both Triforce emblems disappear as well. Glovey: Did you all see that? Aksel: Yah… Gutsy: Yes… Claire: Yeah… Smurfette: Uh-huh… Glovey: So I’m not crazy after all then… Let’s not talk about this… unless it’s ever brought up I guess. The Smurfs continue to march down the road. They all stop and begin to look tired. Glovey: Yeah, this is going to take forever. Hmm… Time for some star power! Glovey decides to pick up everyone and he begins to sprint as fast as he can, leaving behind a trail of dust in the air. He takes them everyone back to Belgium in an instant and stops in the Smurfs’ forest. Gutsy: Okay, why didn’t you do that in the first place?! Glovey: I’m sorry… I forgot I guess. But at least we’re home. That’s what matters. Smurfette: You did it Glovey! We’re home! Gutsy: We’ll be departing off here then. Let’s go Claire. Claire: Gutsy. I want to stay here with these Smurfs. Gutsy: What? Why? Claire: Please? I promise to behave and be good. Gutsy stops and stares at everyone. He turns around and faces the sea. Gutsy: Smurfs… take good care of my sister. And Claire, at least try to visit or write back to us. Claire runs and hugs her brother. Claire: Thank you brother. I’m going to miss you. Gutsy walks over to Glovey and shakes his hand. Gutsy: Well Glovey, this truly was one Smurf of an adventure. I do hope our paths Smurf again. Glovey: Same here. Gutsy: See ya. Gutsy is seen walking towards the beach where the S.S. Smurf III is seen. Glovey turns around and notices Smurfette, Claire, and then jumps when he sees Aksel. Glovey: Whoops! I forgot about you Aksel. I’m sorry. Aksel: Say no more. I decided that I want to tag along as well. I think it would be great to meet more Smurfs such as myself. I think it truly is fascinating. Glovey: I feel a lot more comfortable about not being the only outsider Smurf now. Smurfette grabs Glovey’s hand and smiles. Smurfette: Let’s go Glovey. I’m sure everyone will be glad to see us, especially Papa Smurf. He will be proud that you saved us all. Glovey: Hey, you all helped too. Smurfette: Yes, but you’re the one with the magic. Glovey: Whoops! I almost forgot! Glovey takes off his hat and throws it in the air along with his coat. He spins around and his clothes change back to normal. Glovey: That was almost close. Okay here’s the thing. Nobody can know I have special abilities. Smurfette: That’s right. He wants to be treated just everyone else around here. I used to be the only one who knew about his secret. Aksel: We won’t tell anybody about your super powers. Claire: We promise. The Smurfs walk into the village and are greeted by all the Smurfs. Papa Smurf: My little Smurfs! You’re back! Papa Smurf runs to hug Glovey and Smurfette. Glovey: We brought home some new friends. You all remember Claire. And this is Aksel. Papa Smurf: Welcome. I hope you find our village as Smurfy as we have found it to be. Handy! We’re going to need two more houses to be built. Handy: Yes Papa Smurf! You can count on me! What about one for Glovey Smurf? Smurfette: That won’t be necessary. Isn’t that right Glovey? Glovey only shrugs as he kicks a rock. His face is seen blushing. Hefty: That’s going to take some getting used to. Smurfette: Well you all better get used to it. Glovey… Smurfette approaches Glovey and whispers in his ear. Glovey makes a surprised face. Glovey: Really?! Oh my gosh! Brainy: What is she saying? Glovey: I’m going to be a dad! Grandpa Smurf: Isn’t that something. Another Papa Smurf in the village. Papa Smurf: Yes, that really is something. Papa Smurf hugs Glovey again. Papa Smurf: I’m happy for you my little Smurf. And congratulations… Papa Smurf. You have really become a real Smurf. You have been doing so many deeds to prove yourself for everyone. Hefty: Yeah. You’re alright Smurf. Clumsy: Hooray for Glovey! All the Smurfs lift Glovey and toss him up in the air as they cheer for him. As he is thrown up in the air, a shooting star goes by, making its light reflect through his glove, making it light up and sparkle. THE END Category:The Triforce Chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes